A Beautiful Lie
by Puzzle Me This
Summary: Mildred had one hell of a summer. She found out she isn't really a Hubble at all. She was stolen away as a baby from a certain teacher who dislikes her. Will Mildred Tell Miss Hardbroom the truth about she is her stolen child? How will her friends react?


Well here I am actuly starting to write a fan fic on Worst Witch. I have wrote down chapters of this story last year when I re-watched The Worst Witch. I did grow up watching them.

This story is About How Constance was once married and had a child. The child was stolen and Her husband was sleeping with other women behind her back. We can all guess who the child has urned out to be right? ;)

Warning: This chapter has not been Beta'd.

* * *

One Different Summer

Constance Hardbroom, the fearsome Deputy Headmistress of Cackle's Academy sat behind her desk looking over her finished notes for the next term of classes. She was ready to strike the students with fear and potions and there was no doubt about it that she would.

The Potions Mistress had set the up-coming forth years a potion of choice essay, which had to be over 4 pages long and had to be sent a week before school started. Many had optted for easy potions like Laughter Potion, Enlarging Potion or Plant Growing Potion. There was two students who out did them selfs on their essays. Constance was shocked after marking one of them. She had marked the essay thinking it was Ethel Hallows. It wasn't until she looked at the end of the 8th page that the essay was by Mildred Hubble.

Constance had re-looked over her notes and her eyes fell on the third year essays. She didn't even notice that Miss Cackle had entered her class room.

"Still shocked over the certain piece of work by Mildred Hubble, Constance?" Miss Cackle said a bit more loudly than usual to get Miss Hardbroom out of day dreaming.

"Miss Cackle! Is it time already for the staff meeting?" Constance said with a bit more shock but recovered quickly. Miss Cackle giggled and stood in the door way.

"I suppose it is time for the staff meeting, but why are you still looking at the work by Mildred?" Miss Cackle said with a small smile while looking over her glasses.

"I didn't expect a perfect piece of work like this from the worst witch in the school Miss Cackle. Not after blowing up her cauldren last term making half the students Shrink!" Constance said as she got up from here seat and went around her desk and picked up the top essay and waved it at Amelia. "You were amazed your self Miss Cackle when you read her summer work. She even got a better grade than Ethal. The girl will be devestated when she finds out she got a B+ and that Mildred got her first ever A+ in potions."

"Well maybe she took your fearsome lecture that you gave her at the end of term to heart. You were hard on the poor girl Constance." Amelia said with a stern look.

"I admitt I've been quite hard on Mildred, but I wouldn't have troubled if I hadn't always thought she had potential. I know she can do it, she has shown me she can in her summer assinment which she wrote about the Elixir of Life. Even her hand writing is elegant. Its not like a toddlers doodle anymore." Constance said as she put the essay down on the rest and started to walk out of the classroom to go to the staff room.

Miss Cackle smiled and closed Constance's class room door and followed her to the staff room.

They both got closer to the staff room and they could hear Davina singing. Constance rolled her eyes and entered the staff room to see Davina also dancing. Miss Drill was siting in one of the chairs reading Sports Weekly.

"Constance how loverly to see you again. How was your summer?" Miss Bat said in her singing voice as she spun around the the staff room.

"Miss Bat if you kindly stop spinning around the room I will answer your question, but right now your giving me a head ache." Constance said in a high tone as she went over to stand near the window.

"Now Constance don't be rude. Miss Bat was only asking how your summer was." Miss Drill said from behind her magazine. Constance turned her head from the window and gleard at Imogen. Constance then turned her head in a quick move to Davina.

"My summer was the same as always Davina. How was yours?"

"Oh I had a wonderfull summer. I was in Alice in Wonderland. Guess what character I played?" Miss Bat claped her hands and waited for Constance to answer.

"Hmmm lets see, what character would fit your perfectly. Ah the _Mad _Hatter I guess?" Constance said and Miss Cackle spat her tea back in her cup as she sat down. Miss Drill shook her head.

Miss Bat heard how Constance said 'mad'. "Actully I played the Queen of Hearts." Davina said as her face began to go sad and she turned around and entered her cupbored and closed her door and started to sulk.

"I think you have just made a friend Constance!" Miss Drill said as she put her magazine down.

"That was uncalled for Constance. Davina please come out. It's time for the staff meeting before the girls come!" Miss Cackle shouted.

"I will listen to everything in here!" Miss Bat shouted. Constance rolled her eyes and looked out of the window again.

"Well does anyone want to bring up anything before I say whats needed to be said?" Miss Cackle asked her staff.

"Yes we need a proper fire practice in the first week of term this time, now that the _new_ alarm is working at last." Constance said as she remembered the last fire practice.

"We are having one on Thursday. I won't tell you what time though. Anything else before I start?" Miss Cackle said with a smile. No one else said anything. So Miss Cackle Continued.

"This school was going to be a third year girl short. This girl was not going to come back here. She was actully going to go to the Salam Witchcraft Academy in America as she past their entrance test with flying colours."

"And who was this girl?" Constance said with wide eyes thinking it would be Ethal.

"Mildred Hubble of course."

"I knew she could do well, but why leave here. She would be leaving all her friends behind?" Imogen asked Miss Cackle with shock. Constance mouth fell open. She couldn't talk she was in so much shock. The girl had done well in her potions essat, noe this!

"I think something has come to light within her family from what her father said in the letter. He got her to stay here though. I think we are going to have a very interesting year." Miss Cackle said with a sip of her tea to the others. Constance sighed and continues to look out of the window.

"A interesting year it will be indeed." She muttered to herself.

* * *

Mildred was on her new broom, which she promised to not get it broken or snapped. Her cat Tabby was in her bag which hanged from her broom. Her flying skills had improved, which she was glad of. In the distance she could see the castle. She put on a brave face, even though her inside's were turning into goo. She wouldn't be able to face her, never mind living under the same roof as her.

Everyone willl know that Mildred has changed over the six weeks summer holiday. Hopefully this time she wasn't going to be late. She neared the castle and dived slowly down to the entrance. She landed gracefully and noticed she wasn't late for the first time in her life, but yet she was the last one. Everyone looked at her and gasped.

The Worst Witch had just done a elegant entrance on her broom stick. Mildred didn't care and set down her bags and looked around to see people looking at her. She knew that she would get them, but had she changed that much?

Sure her cheek bones had gone higher and her eyes were more dark. Her hair had gone even more black if that was possible and she now wore her hair up in a high pony tail instead if her platts. Her lips were more thin, but she could just say that she was just growing into her features right?

Mildred sighed that she knew she will be looked at all term. She wished her friends would just show them selfs.

"Milly is that you?" Said a voice from behind her. Mildred turned around to be face to face with her best friend Maud, who had shot up in height.

"Hello Maud. Wow you have grown." Said Mildred who hugged her friend in a tight embrace.

"I would say the same, but your like a new different person Milly. You look like H.B." Said Maud quietly. They pulled apart and Mildred gave Maud a look that said she would tell her later. Enid and Ruby came over in shock.

"Damn Mildred what has happened to you over summer." Ruby asked in shock.

"I've just grown up I guess." Milly said with slight truth to her friend.

"Line up in your form groups girls!" Miss Hardbroom shouted. She gave one look to Mildred that confussed her. Milly quickly got into line with her year group. Drusilla and Ethal sniggered at Mildred and she just raised a eyebrow at them.

"Welcome back older years and welcome first years to Cackle Acadmey. First years you are going to have a introduction in the hall. So if you would follow Miss Drill, our P.E teacher please." Miss Cackle said to the set of first years who picked their things up and followed Miss Drill through to the hall.

"Now this morning you shall all one hour to unpack and settle into your rooms. After that you will meet with your Form Tutors from last year in their classrooms. You will all have the same tutor from last year girls. They will give out your timetables and lessons will start like normal from nine in the morning. Now chop chop. No time shall be wasted." Miss Cackle said to all of them.

Most of the forth year girls groaned as they have another year of Miss Hardbroom as their form tutor. Everyone went through the castle and up the stairs to their rooms. Mildred reached hers and opened the door to find that her bats were still in the corner. She smiled and let Tabby out of her bag and watched him climb on the bed. She had packed everything away in forty minutes when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Mildred said as she but her last piece of clothing in her draws.

"Hello Mildred. Miss Cackle would like a word with you in her office." Miss Drill said from the door.

"Hello Miss Drill. Of course I'll be there in a couple of minutes." Mildred said to her teacher. Even Miss Drill had gave her a different look.

"For Merlins sake I haven't changed that much." Mildred muttered to herself after Miss Drill Left. She went out of her room and closed the door and quickly made her way down to Miss Cackles office.

She knocked and heard Miss Cackle summon her in. She opened the door and closed it behind her.

"You wanted to see me Miss Cackle?" Mildred said to her.

"Yes Mildred dear, please sit." Miss Cackle said as she gestured the seat in front of her desk so Mildred could sit.

"I got a letter from your father in the summer about that you were going to go to another School. Is that correct Mildred?" Miss Cackle said a bit sadly to her student.

"Yes Miss Cackle. I wanted to see what the school had to offer. I had passed their entrance exam, but my dad and mum wanted me to carry on here."

"I see you have changed a lot over summer as well Mildred." Miss Cackle said with a spark in her eyes.

"I know that you know about my situation Miss Cackle. Please don't lie it to me." Mildred said to her.

"Yes, I had suspected something at the end of last term Mildred. I can deffinatly now see that you look like Constance. There's no denieing it Mildred."

"I know that Miss Cackle. I don't want her to know though, not after the years of tourment I have had off her. Miss Hardbroom would not even believe me if I said that her dead mother stole me and gave me away too some strangers. She maybe my birth mother Miss Cackle, but I already have a loving mother who does not treat me like dirt." Mildred said with truth.

"Now Mildred, Miss Hardbroom does not treat you like that at all. If you would tell her in private later..." Miss Cackle was cut off.

"No Miss Cackle. I have already had this conversation with my parents. Miss Hardbroom's mother got rid of me for a reason." Mildred told Miss Cackle straight.

"Mildred, Miss Hardbroom has longed for you ever since you were stolen from her. She has searched for you for over 14 years, child. Give her a chance."

"She won't want the worst witch in the school as a daughter Miss Cackle and thats the truth. She would rather die and have Ethal as a daughter!" Mildred said to her as she stood up.

"I'm sorry, but I don't want to talk about this at the moment Miss Cackle. May I leave?" Mildred said to the Headmistress.

"Yes Dear you may leave. Before you go you do know that you can come and talk to me about anything, Mildred?" Miss Cackle said to her. Mildred nodded and went out of the Office. She checked the time and went to wait outside the Potions classroom door.

* * *

What you think? Please Review.


End file.
